demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Serik
Character was recreated in memory of Sergey Volohov (12.05.1987 - 04.09.2003). Spider Serik also have a human form. =Info= Spider Serik SC5 2.png|Spider Serik Spider Serik (スパイデル セリコ, Supaideru Seriko) is a original character. He was created by Sergey Volohov (the Best friend of Demon Sanya) at 1999 as Serik "The Spider" for WCW/WWF games. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Spider Serik was acquire a new life and true story. The favofite character of Sergey was Rock, so I deside to recreate his character in Soul series with this fighting style. Trivia *Character was recreated in memory of Sergey Volohov (12.05.1987 - 04.09.2003). *In Russian language "Sérik" is shorter form of Sergey's name in Russian. It's means something like "Serg". *In a moments when Serik become furious and anger, he turn into Spider. Relationships *Demon Sanya - comrade-in-arms *Potsak - ally *White Ninja - ally Games and Media Serik / Spider Serik appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Spider Serik: *Mr. Sinister (X-Men) ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Serik "the Spider" are appears. Final image of giant spider was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Character was conceived as a human with spider powers. Serik is a member of the alliance "Spider Team" together with White Ninja and Potsak (also characters of Sergey Volohov). And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Demon Sanya. Serik / Spider Serik appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Signatures / Favorite Techniques *Avalanche Fallaway Slam *Swanton Bomb *STF *Full Nelson Bomb *Running DDT Finishers *Pedigree *Cutter / RKO *Crucifix Powerbomb Music Theme "Wolfpac" (nWo Wolfpac's music theme) "My Time" (Triple H's music theme) ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story Serik - is a man with mystical power of spider. He join to Demon Sanya in his journey. Arcade Ending Spider Serik standing on top of a mountain, leaning on his huge ax, and looking boundless valley. "There will come a time when the invisible web will cover the whole world, and put people in their captivity. But it will not soon. Until then, Spider will be waiting for his victims." Fighting Style In SoulCalibur IV Serik use Rock's fighting style. And in SoulCalibur V he use Astaroth's fighting style. Weapon Fallen Star Fallen Star is the same form as Rock's Wayakin. Spider Serik SC4 01.JPG|Weapon: Fallen Star Executioner Executioner is the same form as Astaroth's Blessed Acolyte. Spider Serik SC5 1.png|Weapon: Executioner Critical Finish Pupation Spider Serik slams his into the ground and then raises it victoriously. Spider Serik SC4 06.JPG|Critical Finish: Pupation Critical Edge Pupation Spider Serik grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground. He then spins them on the ground with his axe creating a fire vortex. Spider Serik SC5 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Edge: Pupation Spider Serik SC5 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Edge: Pupation Stats SoulCalibur IV Spider Serik SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Fallen Star SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Spider Serik SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Executioner Stage SoulCalibur IV Hall of the Warrior God (Kilik and Xianghua's battleground). Spider Serik SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Hall of the Warrior God SoulCalibur V Torture Chamber (Voldo's battleground). Spider Serik SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Torture Chamber Music Theme "Amid the Pure Insanity" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV *''You better keep me amused.'' *''Effort doesn't equal victory, dumb ass.'' SoulCalibur V *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' Category:Spider Serik Category:Serik Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Characters Category:Spider Characters